


30 Day OTP Challenge (Malec)

by raindrop_louis



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: M/M, Malec, alec lightwood - Freeform, challenge, magnus bane - Freeform, otp, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_louis/pseuds/raindrop_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Drabble will be posted daily for 30 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for reading. I love y'all please feel free to comment, sub., give kudos, give criticism, or leave a request.

Holding Hands with Magnus Bane 

Alec swallows a sigh as Magnus intertwines their fingers. They're sitting on a park bench, sweaty hands clasped firmly together, Alec's head resting lightly on Magnus' shoulder. This is always Alec's favorite part of the day and he doesn't exactly know why. It just is. It's something about having Magnus close to him, so close that their thighs are touching and Magnus' glitter is being transferred to Alec (and Alec surprisingly doesn't mind this part so much). It's something about being able to feel the thud of Magnus' pulse and know that he's all his no one else's. Holding hands with Magnus is something he'll never grow tired of. In fact, in this moment, Alec decides that if he had to spend the rest of his life holding hands with Magnus Bane he would be content.


	2. Laying Here, I Count the Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of the Malec 30 Day OTP Challenge. Thanks for all the reads, please feel free to leave comments, give feedback, sub., give kudos, etc. Lots of love xx

Magnus is absentmindedly dragging his thumb back and forth across Alec's upper arm. He stops for just a moment when Alec shifts in his sleep, then continues. Magnus has done many things in his lifetime, but cuddling with Alec is probably his favorite. He can't help but wonder abut the hour he can no longer do this. After all, Alec is mortal and Magnus...well...he's not so mortal. Despite his promises, he knows that one day the light in Alec's eyes will cease to exist and all that will be left is Magnus himself, and he doesn't think he can handle that. The rush he gets from using his magic is nothing compared to the rush he gets from being with Alec, and he can't bear to think about losing him, so he pulls Alec closer and lets himself smile as Alex sleepily flings his arm across his chest.


	3. Shush, Biscuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, much love xx

Magnus nudges Alex with his elbow and says, "Open." Alec does so and Magnus drops popcorn into his mouth. 

"I don't even like popcorn," he mumbles and wrinkles his nose. 

"Of course you do, Alexander. You're eating it, aren't you?"

"Only because you threatened to make wear some of your horrendous glitter if I didn't."

"Shush, biscuit. I'm watching the movie."

Alec lets out a little chuckle. Despite the popcorn, he actually really enjoys watching movies with Magnus.


	4. Chocolate Cake and First Dates

"I'm really glad you decided to do this." 

"Um, yeah, me too." 

Alec is really bad with first dates, mostly because he's never had a first date. Until now, of course. 

"Here, try some."

Alec comes back to reality to find the warlock holding out a fork with a bit of chocolate cake on it. He's momentarily confused, but then he realizes he wants to feed him, so he opens his mouth to let Magnus put the fork in. As Alec chews, he catches Magnus laughing. 

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just...here, I'll get it."

Magnus dabs at his mouth with a napkin and when he pulls away, there's a smear of chocolate on it. 

"Oh." 

Alec blushes a light pink at the realization of why Magnus was laughing. 

"Don't be embarrassed, Alexander."

Magnus gives him that smile, the one that makes his body shudder and his palms sweat. He decides he meant what he said earlier: he's glad he decided to do this.


	5. This Much Glitter is Never Okay

"I look stupid."

"No you don't, darling. You look dashing." 

"Mhm. Sure."

"You do. You're absolutely lovely."

Magnus quickly kisses Alec's mouth, his hand on his neck. When he pulls away Alec sighs and says, "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Alexander, please stop complaining. It's not becoming."

Alex looks at himself in the mirror, frowning at the excessive amount of eyeliner and glitter.

"This much glitter is never okay." 

Somehow, Magnus had talked Alec into a couple's costume for Halloween. To put it simply, they were going as each other. Magnus had traded in his glitter for Alec's casual wear, and Magnus, vice versa. It's safe to say a few persuasive kisses were involved in getting Alec to agree. It's also safe to say that Magnus will be sleeping on the couch tonight.


End file.
